The present invention relates generally to data communications, and more particularly to intelligent network components supporting intelligent network services for data-based communications between a network and its subscribers.
Intelligent Peripheral and Services Node are well established components of intelligent networks that include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). These components allow voice-based interaction between subscribers and an intelligent network. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of network deployment of these components. The intelligent network 100 includes the PSTN 102, an Intelligent Peripheral (IP) 101, a Service Control Point (SCP) 103, a Services Node 104, and a plurality of end users or subscribers 105. The IPs 101 are capable of playing voice announcements and collecting DTMF input, performing voice recognition, text to speech synthesis, voice identification, and other voice based interactions. Some IPs are also capable of interacting with users through an Analog Display Service Interface (ADSI) phone, where ADSI phones support the exchange of text messages between users and an IP.
Service logic programs residing in the SCP 103 control the interactions between the PSTN's end users and IP 101. The SCP 103 communicates with the IP 101 in one of two ways. The first method involves a direct communication link between the SCP 103 and the IP 101. The second method involves the SCP 103 communicating with the IP 101 through the intelligent network switches 106, i.e. Service Switching Points (SSP).
Intelligent network services involving the use of IPs have the following call flows. When a PSTN subscriber unit 105 originates a call, the SSP 106, under the guidance of the SCP 103, routes the call to the IP 101. Then, the caller 105 interacts with the IP 101 under the control of the SCP 103. Finally, based on information supplied by the caller 105, as well as the service logic and subscriber's data stored at the SCP 103 or in databases external to the SCP 103, the SCP 103 requests the SSP 106 to route the call to its final destination. Incoming call screening with PIN override is an example of a simple service involving the above described call flow. In this case the IP 101 based interactions are used for validating the PIN before the call is routed.
Services Nodes are also well established components that allow voice-based interactions between subscribers and an intelligent network. At a very high level, a conventional Services Node performs all of the functions of an SSP, an SCP, and an IP. Accordingly, the Services Node is capable of performing switching functions like an SSP, voice interaction functions like an IP, and service logic control like an SCP.
FIG. 2 presents a network architecture supporting the conventional method of providing Internet/intranet dial-up access. An access server 201 acts as an interface between the PSTN 202 and a data network 203. The Authorization-Authentication-Accounting (AAA) Server 204 includes one or more servers that perform authentication, authorization, and accounting functions. The explosive growth of the Internet, however, creates problems for the PSTN 202, which for the foreseeable future will provide the majority of users with Internet access via dialup modems. Also, today, many mobile business users remotely access corporate data networks (intranets) via the PSTN 202. Based on current growth rates, the volume of Internet/intranet related traffic on the PSTN 202 is forecasted to rival or overtake "regular" telephone or fax traffic in the next few years. The current method of accessing the Internet causes resource problems for the PSTN. Long holding times for Internet access calls tie up both switch resources and interoffice trunks causing congestion that affects all PSTN users. Additional PSTN resources are wasted on ineffective call attempts made by Internet users repeatedly trying to connect to overloaded Internet Service Provider facilities.
One solution to the PSTN congestion problems caused by Internet/intranet access involves off-loading the Internet/intranet access traffic onto a separate data network. FIG. 3 presents a conventional high level off-load architecture. A key element of this off-load architecture is to move modem functionality away from ISPs/Enterprises 302 and closer to end users 304 so that Internet/intranet calls can be converted to packet format as early as possible to take advantage of multiplexing gains. This means that the access router 301 of FIG. 3 would include modem emulation capabilities, as well as support authentication and authorization functions. However, the ISPs/Enterprises 302 are reluctant to give up control over authenticating and authorizing their users.
In the architecture presented in FIG. 3 the Intelligent Network can perform the following functions/services:
a) Identify Internet/intranet access calls and route them to data network access routers 301; PA1 b) Implement enhanced PSTN routing services such as: PA1 c) Perform throttling of idle call attempts.
Single number service routing calls to the nearest ISP/Enterprise point of presence; PA2 Traffic distribution service distributing access calls between multiple ISP/Enterprise points of presence;
In the architecture presented in FIG. 3, however, the SCP 303 cannot exchange data with a subscriber 304 to determine the identity of the subscriber and his/her service preferences. The SCP 303 has access only to the calling number of the caller's phone line. By the time the user is authenticated by the AAA server 302, the SCP 303 involvement in the call setup is over. This imposes certain limitations and prevents the intelligent network from offering a multitude of beneficial services.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method and system for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.